Chuck Versus
by mR b-12
Summary: Just a little bit from the end off season 3 i made up, im not really good at stories but i thought i would give it ago soo don't be too harsh lol :


Chuck Versus -

A year after Sarah Walker had left Burbank she was sat in here hotel room in Washington D.C she was searching for somebody on her laptop threw the CIA databases she was searching for her chuck but she could not find nothing about chuck she didn't know already.

She sat there thinking as she got a phone call from her superiors she had a mission she went to get debriefed on the mission she was walking up the corridor towards the Directors office when she heard too other women talking about some Agent and what the Agent had done and how hot he was Sarah didn't bother at first until she heard the name Agent Carmichael she stopped and listen just out of the view of the too women.

Sarah could not believe what she was hearing she did not know he had downloaded the new intersect 2.0 she did hear that he got the other one removed and that his father was the creator of the original intersect and he removed it, but one thing she could not understand is too why he downloaded the new version she decided that she would find out why he had downloaded it and were he was and why he wasn't in the CIA database any were.

Sarah approached the directors office and waited to be called in. She sat there still thinking about Chuck when she was brought out of her thoughts "Agent Walker the director will see you now" said the pretty assistant.

Sarah entered the office "Hello Sir." she said as she shook the new directors hand.

He replied with a small smile "Hello Agent Walker sorry to keep you waiting"

"It's fine" said Sarah

Sarah sat there and listened to the mission briefing and all she could do was think about was Chuck after the meeting she went back to here hotel room and began searching for Chuck again this time she found something about why he downloaded the new intersect and the report from Casey stated he downloaded the new intersect because The Ring has broken into the new intersect building and was trying to steal it and download it into there Agents. In Chuck's mission report it states he climbed threw the air vents whilst his partners held off the ring agents trying to get into the intersect room it said he dropped into the room and found Agent Larkin lieing on the floor by the door and had been shot once in the back and he was bleeding out and Bryce gave him a device to destory the new intersect because it was too powerful.

Sarah just finished reading the mission report and she was still a little bit shocked the report stated that Agent Bartowski downloaded the intersect and then destoryed it and they got into the room just when he destoryed it and his partners had been captured and handcuffed it says that 9 men were surrounding Chuck with weapons aimed at his head and he flashed and took them out and saved his team, Sarah was speachless.

2 Weeks after the mission Sarah Walker was once again in her hotel room lieing on the bed she heard things about Chuck and his team they were the best team in the CIA and NSA they were fighting FULCRUM and THE RING and they were winning she laughed to her self thinking 3 man team against 2 enemy organizations and there winning.

A knock came on the door of Sarah's hotel room it was Agent Shaw, Sarah has just started to see him after getting back from the mission.

"Hi Daniel, how are you? Ive been expecting a call from you" Sarah said when she opened the door

"Im fine, and my phone has died about 20mins ago, I had to check in with the bosses sorry I didn't call" Shaw replied

Sarah still standing at the door "Come in sorry" she laughed they went into her hotel room and sat on the sofa just making small talk and catching up. Then something he said made her eyes go wide "Sarah remember Chuck Bartowski well apparently he's becoming the number one CIA agent in the agency but they call him Agent with a heart because he always avoids killing" Shaw said whilst drinking from his whine glass he could see Sarah deep in thought he asked her "Sarah are you ok?" she shook her head and said "Yea I'm fine, its just in the business he will have too kill someone soon enough it comes with the territory" she said with a regretful tone

"Well hes already killed somebody in Paris it was a member of his team who went rouge and he shot him to save his other partner, 3 bullets to the chest" Shaw said trying to hide his evil grin knowing it was him he shot.

As Daniel left Sarah's hotel room she shut the door and climbed into bed thinking how bad chuck must of felt and she started to feel guilty about not being there too comfort him, she still couldn't believe he had killed someone she new he didn't like guns but he saved his partner she smiled to her self thinking always the hero.

Another week later and she was in her seat with all the higher ups in this business discussing the intersect project which she had heard Chuck was having problems and slowly losing his mind she felt horrible for him because he never asked for any of this and he always wanted a normal life she never knew why he wanted a normal life but after she left she soon realised that she wanted a life with Chuck weather it was normal of not she just wanted to be with Chuck but she had realised that too much time has gone by and she cant undo the past and she also heard he was dating some girl from the buymore and she was also a nerd which was perfect.

They were discussing Chuck when the doors flew open and her jaw dropped it was Chuck and his team walking in everyone turned too look at the people who had just walked in Sarah spotted a evil grin on Daniels face.

"What are you doing here Agent Bartowski" asked Beckman annoyed

"I'm here too tell you all something..." before he could finish Shaw opened his mouth and said "Before you say anything I need to read out the report from the doctor you went too see" said Shaw looking abit worried what Chuck had to say

After the report was read everyone in the room turned to face Chuck, Sarah sat in her seat shocked that he might die and that he didn't tell anyone she felt really bad for him the stories made it sound like it wasn't bad but it really was then out of no were Chuck spoke.

"OK first I would like too say I have a fix for that problem" said Chuck everybody looked at him in disbelief, Chuck put his hand up and walked towards Agent Shaw and wispered into his ear Sarah woundered what Chuck was doing if had lost it. Sarah looked at Shaw's face and she noticed his eyes were wide then Chuck spoke...

"Agent Daniel Shaw is a the new Director of the ring since we captured the other in Paris and yes I shot Agent Shaw 3 times in the chest" said Chuck Sarah was shocked Daniel had told her that he shot someone in Paris but she just thought Chuck was losing his mind.

Chuck spoke again "I have proof too that Agent Shaw has also downloaded the Intersect 2.0" that's it thought Sarah he had completely lost it she was so worried that Chuck was going to get him self arrested she was fighting back the tears.

Chuck lifted his sleeve too his jacket up and there was a silver watch on his wrist he looked at Daniel once more and said "Shaw you have had your ring Agents looking for my father because you believed he was the one who made this device, I'm sorry Shaw but without this device you are going to get worse" Sarah looked at Shaw and saw his face drop and he went completely pale and he spoke up "Chuck what are you talking about I'm not a member of the ring and you have no proof of it, Also that thing on your wrist how can you prove that fixes the intersect" Shaw said nervously trying to call Chucks bluff

Chuck turned around and roles up his other sleeve and tapped a few buttons on his Wrist pc and took over the screen in front of him images of a base started to appear on the screen and everyone in the rooms face started to turn from the screen to Daniels, Sarah was shocked she couldn't believe Chuck and how well he had done she stared at Daniel like every body else waiting for a response but none came then Chuck spoke up. "and for the fix for the intersect 2.0 here are the schematics for the device" everybody once again glanced at the screen were the watch was taken apart and Chuck explained how it worked and what it did Sarah's mouth dropped open thinking this was her Chuck he had made a device to fix him self she knew he was smart but she never knew he would be able to make something like this.

"So Daniel you see all those hours you spent looking for my father or the hours you got Justin to spend with my sister they were wasted im sorry, my father didnt create this device I did but yes I did give my father one because he has an intersect too" Chuck said calmly

All of a sudden Shaw's eye began to flutter and so did Chuck's no one new what was going on with the two except Sarah, Casey and the new partner and Beckman everyone stood still in there seats when they started to fight Sarah couldn't sit there and do nothing she didn't want Chuck too get hurt Chuck was loosing and Daniel was laughing everybody watched in horror when he hit Chuck with a chair from one of the desks.

Sarah was about to get up when she stopped suddenly when she saw Chuck do something she never imagined he jumped to his feet and Sarah looked at Shaw's face she could see the fear and shock of what Chuck had done, Chuck smiled at Daniel and said "Sorry I just had to reboot" every one hear a laugh it came from John Casey, they began to fight again but this time it was Chuck who was winning then all of a sudden Chuck hit him hard and he hit the floor Agents stormed the room and handcuffed Daniel.

10 Mins after the fight and all the higher ups in the meeting started clapping and all shook Chucks hand then the sound of the alarm when off, someone had escaped custody. Everyone ran Agents ran out of the room and Sarah watched Chuck as he ran out of the room she couldn't believe her Chuck was doing so well but she couldn't help feeling the hurt that she wasn't there with him helping him but she told her self it was her fault because she left. It was Daniel who had escaped and Chuck and his team had been tasked to retrieving him but apparently before he escaped he knock Chuck out and stole the Governor which Chuck had designed which meant he would have to be cautious because he needed that too operate properly.

Sarah was back at here hotel room sitting there wondering then she looked at her laptop and an alert that the Ring leaders had been caught by Chuck and his team she couldnt help but feel proud but one thing made her eyes go wide DANIEL SHAW STILL ON THE LOOSE Sarah knew Daniel has the Governor and Chuck needed it survive, she grabbed her phone and called General Beckman after Beckman answered the phone "ma'am I would like to offer my sevices to help get the Governor back for Chuck and capture Agent Shaw" Sarah said and then she sat and waiting for the argument she was expecting back from the general to leave it alone but she was shocked when all she heard was "OK" from the General "ma'am could I join Chuck's team to capture Agent Shaw" said Sarah.

General Beckman sighed but then said "Yes Agent Walker, Agent Bartowski and his team are in Castle base at the moment and Agent Bartowski is not able to function with out the Governor he is in a bad way after capturing the Ring Elders we need that Governor"

Sarah was so excited but also scared at the same time she was excited that she would be working with her old partner Casey and she would be able to see Chuck again but she was really worried about Chuck as she entered the Castle base she walked around and she was amazed with home high tech equipment there was in here she couldn't find any of the team then she went to the infirmary and she spotted Chuck lying there he looked so ill but she couldn't help feeling how good it was too be so close to him once again she walked up to him.

Sarah was watching Chuck for about 5 minuets he began to stir and wake up she lent in close to him and stroked his hair "Hey Chuck" Sarah said without opening his eyes he said "Who are you were are my team" Sarah was hovering over his face and said "Chuck its me its Sarah" Chuck lifted his head slightly "Sarah...What are you doing here? It's not safe" she opened her mouth but nothing came out for a moment then she said "it's ok Chuck I'm here too help I'm going to get the Governor back from Shaw no matter where he is" Chuck waiting for a moment...

"Were is Casey and Becky?" he said plopping his head back down onto the pillow within a minuet he was fast asleep and Sarah was sitting next to him stroking his hair. As she sat there she heard Chucks phone vibrate she answered it and didn't speak she listened "Chuck I'm here, I'm in the store and I have planted explosives threw out the whole store this is between you and me I'm waiting" Sarah recognized the voice instantly she set off the Buymore silent alarm to notify the CIA and the rest of the team, She cocked her gun and walked up the stairs.

Sarah entered the buy more doors and looked around and she spotted Shaw he walked towards her she spotted the watch on Shaw's wrist she thought how was she going to get it when he has an intersect Shaw stopped about 6 feet away from her "Sarah what are you doing here?" Sarah stood there for a moment "Your a member of The Ring Shaw, what do you think I'm doing here, also I will not let you hurt Chuck"

Shaw stood there for a moment and then he smiled widely Sarah looked at him and frowned wondering what he was smiling about then Shaw said "Your the one Bartowski always talked about aren't you?" Sarah immediately said "What are you talking about?" Shaw opened his mouth and said "Bartowski always talked about a blonde woman he called his 'kick ass ninja girl' It's you isn't it?" Sarah felt her heart stop for a second but she snapped her self out of it once the fire alarm was blaring everyone rushed past her and Daniel grabbed her gun and and dragged her too the nerd herd desk at the Buymore and handcuffed her.

"Were is he Sarah?" Shaw demanded then his attention was taken away from her when he heard the doors to the buymore opening Chuck walked in holding a gun and pointed It at Shaw "a gun fight is that what you really want?" Chuck said calmly Shaw grinned at him and both lowered there weapons and began to flash and Sarah could see Chuck was having trouble with the flash but she could not get free from the desk then she watched while the fought, Chuck was winning the whole time and throwing Daniel all over the place Sarah finally got free from the desk when she saw Chuck hit Daniel full force knocking him down unconscious.

Sarah ran too Shaw and took the watch off his arm and ran back over to Chuck and placed the watch back on his wrist and once the effects of the Governor wore off he looked at Sarah and said "What are you doing here?...You look great" Chuck said as he gave her the full Bartowski Smile

"I came back to help you get the Governor back but I also wanted to come back too see you Chuck, I have missed you a lot, I'm sorry I left you but im back now if you will have me" Sarah said

"Well what d..." Before Sarah could finish Chuck has kissed her so passionately she was caught off guard but soon recovered and returned the kiss she thought to her self that this was the best thing she has ever done coming back to Burbank and too Chuck once I thought my home was just Burbank its not Chuck is my home.

Later that night they were walking across the courtyard hand in hand and opened the door walked into the apartment and found that everyone was there and they all welcomed her back even Casey.

"How long are you in town for Sarah" ask Ellie

"I'm staying for good Ellie, Chuck asked me to move in and I accepted" replied Sarah Ellie looked back at Chuck and saw the huge grin on his face and Ellie hugged them both and congratulated them. That night Sarah was in bed next to Chuck and she made a promise to her self that she would never leave Chuck ever ever again, she was rapped into Chucks arms she felt safe and warm she couldn't believe it she had finally found HOME.

_The End _

_This is my first story and to be honest the last because I cannot write to save my life I get ideas from reading all the other stories but when I come to write about them I always seem to forget them all.._

_Anyway here is a story which is not very good but I thought I would give it ago, its only a one chapter thing really because I'm not really good at making things up and making them sound real haha thats why I didn't add any mission info._

_(I don't know about why people put I DON'T OWN CHUCK but I will put it any way lol.) I don't own Chuck Enjoy :)_


End file.
